The things I do for You
by MiloliciousSTUDlover15
Summary: Rory couldn't supress the moan that escaped from the back of her throat, "Mmm," she blushed despite herself. "I'll take that as a compliment, " Jess said with a cocky grin.
1. Here we go

The Things I Do For You/(Modern Day Cinderella)  
  
pairings: r/j of course..nothing else would be civilized!!!! and a lil javajunkie too!~  
  
disclaimer: i own nothing..i'm poor! hehe jk! although i would like nothing more than to have that milolicious stud! ; )  
  
"We're clos-" Jess started as he heard the bell jingle over the door of the diner.  
  
"I know," came a familiar voice.  
  
He looked up from his book and smiled, "Well hello there pretty lady, what brings you here so late?"   
  
"Mom had to work a few hours longer than she planned at the inn so I decided I'd drop in on my favorite hoodlum," Rory said with a smirk as she sat down at the bar in front of him.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Jess responded with a smirk of his own to match hers.   
  
"Uh huh," she stated with a grin.  
  
"Well in that case.." He said before leaning over the counter top and giving her a gentle yet passionate kiss on the lips.  
  
Rory couldn't supress the moan that escaped from the back of her throat, "Mmm," she blushed despite herself.   
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, " Jess said with a cocky grin.   
  
Rory playful slapped him on the arm and he pretended to be hurt.   
  
They both knew they'd fallen for each other, and they didn't wanna get up.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" Jess asked.   
  
Rory nodded her head "yes" in reply.   
  
Jess took her hand and they were off.  
  
Neither of them had to ask where they were going, they both knew, 'their' bridge.  
  
"Hemmingway? You've got to be kidding me!"   
  
"C'mon Ror, just try it, if you don't like it then I promise I'll make it up to you!"  
  
"Fine!"   
  
They continued on like this for hours, discussing books, and ocassionally jumping into other topics, neither of them knew just how fast the time was passing.   
  
Rory was in mid-sentence when she just happened to glance at her watch and then jumped up, "Oh man, it's late, I gotta get home!"  
  
"I'll walk you," Jess suggested.   
  
When they reached the Gilmore residence, they shared a sweet kiss and said their goodnights. "Mom, I'm home," Rory stated.  
  
"In here hun," Lorelai called from the living room.  
  
Rory made her way to the living room and sat down on the couch next to her mom.   
  
"So, how's Jess?"  
  
"He's great, we're great, everything's great!"  
  
"So, great huh?"   
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Well I'm worn out, sorry to bail on you so early since this is the first time I've seen you since this morning, but I do have Chilton hell tomorrow and I've had a tiring day so I need my rest."  
  
"Yea well what kind of mother am I to deny my precious daughter her beauty sleep? Go, go."   
  
"Thanks mom, love you, night."   
  
"Love you too babe, sweet dreams."   
  
And with that, Rory made her way to her room and passed out on her bed.   
  
When she woke up the next morning, she laughed to herself, recalling the dream she has the night before. She dreamt that she was Cinderella, Madeline and Louise were her ugly stepsisters, Paris was her evil step mother, Lane was her fairy godmother, and of course, Jess was her Prince Charming. She couldn't help but be amused cuz it was a silly dream, but in fact, it wasn't that different from her real life. Rory got out of bed and went into the kitchen to see her mother TRYING to cook breakfast.  
  
"Damn this toaster and damn the fork that got stuck in this toaster!"   
  
Rory tried to stifle a laugh, but Lorelai heard her and turned around. "Mornin' sunshine!"  
  
"Mom, what are you doing?"  
  
"Wellll..I was trying to make breakfast..but.."  
  
"Do you not remember the last time you 'tried to make breakfast'?"   
  
"Huh, yea actually, I still haven't called the fellas down at the fire department and thanked 'em.."  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?"   
  
"To Luke's!!"   
  
On their way to Luke's, Lorelai was listening intently with her occasional comments as Rory told her about her dream.   
  
"And I wasn't in it?"  
  
"Well..no.."  
  
"I'm hurt!"  
  
"Mom, it was just a dream!"  
  
"No dream without me in it can be a dream, more like a nightmare!"   
  
Lorelai pretended to be mad.  
  
"Ok..tell you what, the next dream I have..you can be the star!"  
  
"Really? Oh wow..let' see..now what should I wear?.."   
  
Jess' face lit up when he saw the pair entering the diner, first Lorelai followed by Rory, the latter being the reason.   
  
"Ohhhh Lukeyyyy.." Lorelai's voice rang through the diner. "I need the sweet elixer of life!"  
  
Luke walked over and sighed. "Here's your coffee, and if you ever want any from me again (dirty!) then DON"T call me 'Lukey'!"  
  
"Fine! Ruin all my fun flannel man!"   
  
On the other side of the diner, Jess and Rory were sitting at a table talking about their plans for that night.   
  
"You know..I hear that new bookstore in Hartford is supposed to be really nice," Jess said.   
  
"Ok, let's check it out tonight, and then when we get back to Stars Hollow, you can come over and we can watch movies."  
  
"K, sounds good to me, pick you up at 7?"   
  
"Great! Ok, we'll I've gotta get to school..see you tonight." She kissed him and then walked out to catch her bus.   
  
When Rory got home that afternoon, she changed out of her uniform and into some more comfy clothes and decided to start getting ready for her date with Jess that night.  
  
Lorelai got home from work early, "Any beautiful daughters of mine home yet?"   
  
"Nope, just me!" Rory yelled from her room.  
  
Lorelai walked into Rory's room and sat down on her bed. "Hey babe."   
  
"Hey mom."   
  
"Wow, wasn't someone hit with the pretty stick!"   
  
"Thanks mom..I just wanna look good for Jess tonight."  
  
"Hun, you always look good..for Jess..for anyone."   
  
They hugged and just stood there like that for a while.   
  
"My baby's growing up," Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Nah!" Rory said and picked up a pillow throwing it at Lorelai, hitting her square in the forehead.   
  
"Oh, you've done it now!" Lorelai yelled, starting a full fledged pillow fight between mother and daughter.   
  
A while later, they both heard a cough and turned around to see Jess standing there smirking. "Ladies.."   
  
"Jess..what are you doing here? You were supposed to be here at 7 and it's.."  
  
Rory looks at her watch  
  
"..7:09..oh Jess I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok..I knocked on the door and no one answered and the door was unlocked so I came in to see if everything was ok..and then I heard your girly screams comin from back here.."   
  
Rory looked sheepishly at her mom and grinned and then looked back to Jess. "Shall we go?"   
  
"Your chariot awaits my lady."  
  
They all laughed and then Jess and Rory were out the door.   
  
"Wow that book store was awesome!" Rory said as the two emerged from the store.   
  
"I agree." Jess stated. "So now where to?"  
  
"Home sweet home!"   
  
They arrived back in Stars Hollow, picked up their movies, and went back to the Gilmore house to enjoy.  
  
Rory checked the messages on the machine as she enter the house and there was one from her mom saying that she was at an emergency meeting at the inn and she wouldnt be back til late.   
  
"Just me and you Dodger." Rory said with a grin.   
  
"Just me and you," he restated, pulling her into him.   
  
He looked into her eyes, those deep pools of light blue, thoughtfully and said, "I love you."  
  
"Wow..I uh..um.."  
  
"Rory, it's ok, you don't have to say it back..I meant it..and if you don't-" He rambled, sounding more and more like her by the second.  
  
"Shutup, I love you too!" She said and kissed him hard. "Wow."   
  
"Yea, wow."  
  
"So how bout those movies, huh!?" 


	2. AN

AN: Hey guys! thanks so much to those of you that have reviewed this first chapter..i'm really sorry that's all i have finished of this story so far..the first chapter was really easy to write cuz i knew what i wanted to do but now i don't really know where i wanna take this story..if you guys have any ideas.. i would love to know! once again..thanks so much..you guys rock!  
  
-heather 


	3. This is me

Rory was on her way to her grandparents to tell them the news.  
  
She arrived at the elder Gilmore residence and was greeted by Emily & Richard at the door.  
  
"Rory, this is a nice surprise, what brings you here ?"   
  
"Well I..um..have something to tell you."  
  
"Alright dear, come in."  
  
They all went in and sat down in the living room.  
  
"Ok..well I know you guys wanted me to go to Yale, but I've decided to go to Harvard."  
  
"Well, Harvard is a fine choice, but are you sure you've had enough time to think about this? I mean..Yale is a very terrific school you know."  
  
"Yes, I know, but I have thought about this alot, and I think Harvard is the best way for me right now."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES I'M SURE!" Rory snapped. She didn't know what had gotten into her, something about her grandparents being less than thrilled about her college choice just hit a nerve, struck something that opened the gates to all the frustrations she had towards them that she'd never verbalized until this point. "I came here to tell you that I was going to Harvard, I expected you guys to be happy for me, not trying to change my mind, thinking you know whats best for me, and control MY life like you did mom's!"  
  
"We did nothing of the sort! Your mother did everything we told her not to do! She ruined her life in the biggest way ever and we don't want that to happen to you!"  
  
"I'M NOT MOM!!" Rory jumped up suddenly and ran outside, getting in the jeep, she drove away.  
  
Rory entered her house and slammed the door. The scowl on her face still apparent.   
  
"Rory, is that you?"  
  
"No, it's the gingerbread man." She stated in an unpleasent tone.  
  
"Well, mr grumpy gingerbread man, come tell the sugar plum fairy whats the matter."  
  
Rory went into the kitchen, where Lorelai was sitting at the table going over some papers concerning the inn.  
  
"I had a fight with grandma and grandpa."  
  
"Oh hun, what about?"  
  
"I told them I was going to Harvard, not Yale, and they kept asking me if I was sure it was right and if I had thought about it enough, jeez I've only thought about it every waking moment for the last two months! And then I flipped out on them and told them to stop trying to control me and then I ran out, to make a long story short."  
  
"Well they are Emily and Richard Gilmore ya know, and babe, I know they're not my favorite people in the world, heck, I can't even believe I'm saying this, but they only want whats best for you, although they don't always know the best way to go about it."  
  
"I know mom, and I feel bad for yelling at them the way I did, but it did feel really good to get all that I've been wanting to say for so long off my chest."  
  
"Well..well..well..my cowardly lion has turned into the big bad wolf!" Lorelai teased.  
  
"Yea well I finally found the wizard."  
  
Rory was feeling better after talking to Lorelai, so instead of brewing about the events of that day, she decided to just go into her room and read for awhile, that always helped her relax.  
  
"ROOORRRYYYY, PHONE!" Lorelai called from the kitchen  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"A certain dark haired rebel without a cause!"   
  
Rory jumped off her bed and ran into the kitchen.   
  
"Jess!"   
  
"Hey Ror."  
  
"Wow, I have had the worst day ever, you wouldn't believe it!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Let's just say, I won't be going over to my grandparents house for a while.."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Thanks, I'm feeling better, especially since you called!"  
  
"Aw, now that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Jess smirked.  
  
"Oh shutup..I know you better than you think..you big softie."  
  
"Oh no..my SECRET!"  
  
He faked a gasp sending Rory into a fit of laughter.  
  
"So why'd you call? Not that I mind or anything, but usually people have something on their mind when they call someone else."  
  
"Oh..um.."   
  
Jess had almost forgotten why he had called. He knew she'd had a bad day, and even though she seemed to be feeling better, he didn't want to put anymore stress on her at the moment.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you.." He finally sputtered out, knowing he was lying to her, and thankful she couldn't see his evading eyes over the phone.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well I'm glad you called."  
  
"Yea." was all he could get out.  
  
He'd tell her tomorrow. 


	4. Why?

Jess had been fighting the ongoing battle in his head. All the emotions he was feeling were slowly consuming him. But the one conflict that rose above it all:  
  
Stay?  
  
Or go?  
  
He knew what he had to do. And it was gonna hurt like hell. But it would be better for everyone in the end.  
  
He couldn't just take off, that would kill Rory, he thought she at least deserved some sort of explaination.  
  
Rory got a message telling her to met him at the bridge, when she got there, she saw him sitting there, lost deep in thought, just staring at the water.  
  
"Jess.."   
  
He slowly lifted his head and looked at her.   
  
She could tell something was wrong just by looking into his eyes. They seemed dead.  
  
The two just stayed there looking at each other for what seemed like forever when Jess finally broke the silence.  
  
"I have to go." He stated simply.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Away."  
  
"Jess, why won't just tell me?"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just can't ok!" He sharply stood up, turning away from her.  
  
"Fine." Rory started to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Rory! Wait!"   
  
"No, Jess, I get it ok..I thought you loved me.."  
  
"I do. God Rory, I love you so much, that's why I have to let you go."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Ror, you are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out. You're smart and funny. Perfect in every way. You have such a bright future ahead of you, and what am I? Nothing."  
  
"Jess, that's not true."  
  
"Yea it is, I don't want to hold you back. I want you to be free to experiance everything you want to in life. And with me around, I'd only be keeping you down, and I just can't do that."  
  
And with that, he walked away, he didn't look back because he knew that if he did, he would change his mind about this, and he couldnt do that because in his heart, even though it was breaking, he felt that it was right.  
  
Rory watched him walk away, his image blurred by her tears. She thought about going after him, but she knew it would just make it harder for both of them.  
  
She got up and ran. No place in particular, anywhere. She just kept running and running until she finally collapsed on the ground in a fit of sobs. She happened to do this right outside of Luke's where her mother was having some coffee.   
  
Lorelai had seen Rory running and then she was down, down on the ground, shaking violently. Lorelai rushed outside, and sank down beside her broken daughter.   
  
"Rory, what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
"He's gone." 


	5. Here Without You

AN: OMG GUYS!! A million apologies can't explain how sorry I am about not updating in so long! But I do have a legit reason..my computer crashed after I finished posting chapter 3 so I couldnt write anymore until we got it fixed but luckily it saved everything ..plus i've had drivers ed for the past two weeks so i havent been gettin home til 7 everyday and with loads of homework! once again I am REALLY REALLY sorry! and I present to you chapter 4! hope ya'll like it! I know its kinda short but I wrote it in like half an hour so you guys wouldnt kill me for not having at least one little chapter when I came back!! and I promise the next chapter will come soon and it will be longer!! peace & love!   
  
-heather  
  
~usual disclaimers apply~  
  
Jess had been gone for three months now and Rory, after her initial breakdown outside of Luke's, had carried on with her life as normal. Though she hadn't dared even to look at anything that held memories of him since.  
  
"Rory, baby, sweetie, sugar pie, honey bu-" Lorelai sang.  
  
'Yes mother?" Rory said, cutting her off.  
  
"I'm goin out for a bit, oh and if you have any wild keg parties, make sure you tell people to use the coasters."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"K, so I'll be back about 11, love you babe."  
  
"Love you too mom, have fun."  
  
And with that, Lorelai was out the door.  
  
Rory, deciding to do a little reading, walked over to her bookshelf and skimmed the titles, running her fingers along the spines, until she hesitantly stopped on one book, a book she'd read many times, a book that had alot of memories for her, a book she hadn't so much as glanced at since HE left.  
  
Oliver Twist.   
  
She slowly pulled the book down and when she opened the front cover, she was shocked to see that handwriting she knew all too well.  
  
Rory,  
  
You've had such a huge impact on me. I'm constantly in awe of the person you've helped me to become. And my life won't ever be the same, but I have to find the strength I need to let you go. Please don't turn around now, you might see me cry. And I'm falling apart, so walk away and close the door, and I'll never know just how I let you go. But I can't stay. I know you're hurting right now and most likely you hate me, but you have to understand that I did this because I only want the best for you, because you deserve nothing less than everything, and because with me hanging on to you, I wouldn't be helping you succeed, I'd only be aiding in your failure, and that would break my heart, nothing could ever hurt worse than hurting you but I felt that it was best for your future plans; Yale, Harvard, Princeton, anywhere you wanna go, anything you want to do, you deserve all that and so much more, as for me, I'll miss you so much but I'll be satisfied knowing that your doing what you've always wanted to do and not having to compromise for me. I don't know where I went right, what I did to get you, my angel, for that brief moment in time, but I was the luckiest guy alive. There will never be a day I stop missing you. There will never be a second I stop thinking about you. There will never be a single moment that I regret. Because I've loved you so much ever since the day we first met, and I will always.   
  
-Dodger   
  
Rory was sobbing uncontrollably after reading what Jess had written.  
  
She couldn't believe that this was the same monosyllabic guy that had come to Stars Hollow only months ago hating the world and so seemingly tough on the outside, always having a sarcastic remark for everything so as never to let the wall of hurt from his past down to let people see his real emotions and sweet side that she always knew was there.  
  
It took her breath away to hear that he thought he wasn't good enough for her, that was the farthest thing from the truth. He was everything she ever wanted. Everything she ever needed. He was the one.   
  
She knew she had to do something. 


	6. Stepping Up

AN: i'm so sorry i left you guys hanging for so long!!! i suck! but i've just been really busy lately and i know that is no excuse so from now on i'm going to devote a part of my day to updating my fic and i wont leave it untouched for weeks and months at a time.. so i hope you guys can forgive me and i hope you like this chapter! peace * love ya'll! -heather  
  
Disclaimers: once again..i own nothing..but i wish i owned that miloliciou stud! mmm..hehe!~  
  
Rory was usually not one to be so rash and spontaneous, always careful to take in to account every little detail about something so she knew her decesion was the right one.  
  
Well, except for that time she skipped school to go visit Jess in New York.  
  
And here she was again, chasing after him.  
  
Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?  
  
However, Rory was determind to find Jess, but since he hadn't told her where he was going when he left, she had no idea of where he could be.  
  
Luke.  
  
He had to know something.  
  
Rory went into the diner as usual and sat down at the bar, debating about where or not to ask him.  
  
Luke walked over to her and poured her a cup of coffe, noticing her furrowed brow, he knew she was conflicting about something.  
  
"Somethin' wrong Rory?"  
  
"What..oh..um no Luke..i'm fine.."  
  
"Well ok.."  
  
She decided, she was gonna ask him, how else would she ever find Jess?  
  
"Um..actually Luke, there is something i need.."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Uh well..ok see i wanted to know if you..um..if you knew where Jess might be?"  
  
Luke stood there just staring at her for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few long seconds.  
  
It had been so long since anyone, especially Rory, had uttered his nephew's name.  
  
"You think this is a good idea, Rory? I mean, are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Luke, i'm sure, i'm following my heart for once, letting my brain take a rest, and i've got lots of questions that only he can answer."  
  
"Ok..well if you're sure..he went to California, Venice Beach, actually, uh..thats where his dad lives, so he's kinda stayin' there now.."  
  
"Do you have the address?"  
  
"..Yea i do..lemme get it."  
  
And with that, Luke walked the stairs slowly to the apartment to retrieve the address, leaving Rory to her thoughts.  
  
'I can't believe i'm actually doing this'  
  
Luke came back down the stairs and looked at the paper in his hands before hesitantly handing it to Rory.  
  
"Here.."  
  
"Thanks Luke.."  
  
"Um..yea..just be careful ok?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Rory got up and headed home, she still had time to pack and get gone before her mother got home from the Inn.   
  
She hated doing this again, the last time she went to see Jess she hadnt told her mother she was going, she just went, and then when she came back, she felt terrible, but this time, it wasn't new york, it was california, and she knew it wasnt right, but she also knew that her mother wouldnt let her go all the way to california alone for some guy who broke her heart.  
  
So, this was the only option if she ever wanted to see him again.  
  
And she did, oh how she did, although sometimes she wondered how she could still want him when he just up and left like that, but he had at least had the decency to tell her he was going. And they'd had so many great times together, they shared a special connection, unlike another other, it was unreal.  
  
And thats what made her finally decide that what she was doing was for the best.  
  
Or at least she hoped it was.  
  
With her bags packed and a twinge of guilt pulling at her heart, Rory left Stars Hollow for the 'fun in the sun' state, california. 


	7. Chances

AN: i'm so sorry i left you guys hanging for so long again!!! i really really suck! but i've been out of town for christmas and everything & then i couldnt think of any ideas for a while.. so i hope you guys can forgive me and i hope you like this chapter! peace * love ya'll! -heather  
  
Disclaimers: once again..i own nothing..but i wish i owned that miloliciou stud! mmm..hehe!~  
  
Rory was so exhausted by the time she arrived in Venice Beach.  
  
That was one long bus ride.  
  
She gathered her things and checked into the hotel where she was staying. As soon as she'd unpacked her things, Rory decided to freshen up before going to see Jess.  
  
She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, the reflection she saw was a scared little girl, doubtful of what was to come, and truthfully she was, but she didn't want her insecurities to drive her from what she knew she had to do. She turned the knobs on the sink and let the cool water flow, splashing some on her face, it was refreshing, and oddly gave her a sense of control. She took a deep breath & looked in the mirror one last time, this time not to be met with that same scared little girl, but a slightly more confident one, determined.  
  
As she headed out the door, she made sure she had the address that Luke had given her, tucked neatly in her pocket.  
  
After about 20 minutes, Rory reached a house with the same address as the one on the piece of paper in her hand. She took a breath to get her nerve up and marched up to the front door, silently reassuring herself all the while.   
  
She was about to knock but suddenly withdrew her hand, pulling it quickly back down to her side.  
  
She was having serious second thoughts.   
  
But after about 5 minutes of contemplating the pros and cons of the situation, she decided that this was the only way she'd ever find closure and she didn't come all this way for nothing after all.  
  
"Here goes nothing!"  
  
And with that, she knocked on the door and waited anxiously for an answer. She heard the pitter pattering of little footsteps and a voice from within say "I got it!"  
  
The door swung open and she was greeted by a young girl with glasses and a book in her hand.  
  
"Lil, how many times do I have to tell you, don't open the door to strangers," said a woman approaching the door. She looked at Rory expectantly.  
  
"Oh..um sorry..hi..i'm Rory..I uh..I'm here to see Jess."  
  
"He owe you money or somethin'?"  
  
"Uh..no.."  
  
"Wait..Rory? ..Rory?" she said as though trying to recall where she'd heard that name before. "Are you from Stars Hollow?"  
  
"Yes..I am.."  
  
"Hi, I'm Sasha, come in, I'll get Jess."  
  
"Ok, thank you."  
  
After a few minutes a very surprised looking Jess walked into the living room where Rory was sitting on the couch, nervously fidgeting.  
  
She stood up as he neared her.  
  
"Rory..hey..what are you doing here?"  
  
"Can we go somewhere..and talk?"  
  
"Oh..yeah..sure."  
  
"Sasha, I'm going out."  
  
A faint ok was heard from the kitchen.  
  
Rory and Jess walked along the boardwalk and found a bench away from all the noise so they could talk.  
  
Neither really knew how to start the conversation, cuz both knew where it would end up, so Rory decided to just get right to the point.  
  
"Jess, I came here because I need some answers."  
  
Jess just looked at her to continue.  
  
"Ok..well..first off, why did you leave?"  
  
"..Because I was failing high school.."  
  
"I could have helped you!"  
  
"NO! That's not the only reason..I couldn't take you to prom.."  
  
"I don't care about the stupid prom!!"  
  
"RORY, WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN? I MEAN THATS WHAT YOU CAME HERE TO DO WASNT IT..TO GET ANSWERS..WELL LET ME!"  
  
She just nodded her head timidly.  
  
"Ok..and then on top of all that, my father came to Stars Hollow..he dissapeared once from my life and there was nothing I could do about it, I thought things could be different, I thought if I came to California I could start over..maybe I wouldn't screw up everything here..it was a once in a lifetime thing."  
  
"WE were a once in a lifetime thing!!" Rory's eyes were welling up with tears by now.  
  
Jess saw this and his heart ached, 15 minutes alone with her and he'd already managed to make her cry, well this was going just great.  
  
"I loved you Jess..I loved you.."  
  
She looked up at him, her blue eyes glistening.   
  
He took her into his arms as she cried, it felt so right, like they were back in Stars Hollow, long before he left, and caused all this pain.   
  
He was so lost in own thoughts that he didn't hear Rory as she breathed "And I still do." 


End file.
